The Hobbit: Reincarnation
by Venturian
Summary: Movie verse. Spoiler in description of movie that just came out. Tauriel and Kili were supposed to end up together, but Kili gets murdered when Tauriel figures out her love for him. Life gives them a second chance in the modern time. Will they discover their past together? Will they get together, or will things tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to delete my other stories. I had just recently watched the new Hobbit movie, and I won't spoil all of it. There will be spoilers in here, so be warned. I fell in love with this pair today XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do bit own anything mentioned in here. Only my ow. Idea, and any characters that I create myself. **

* * *

><p>His lips were still warm when she kissed them, a single tear dripping down her pale cheek. It hurt her in a way that she had never experienced before. It was as if something had pierced her soul, twisting and lodged deeper with every beat.<p>

He was dead, and this feeling that engulfed her wasn't just of grief. There was something deeper.

Arial shot up, the tangle of blankets binding her to her bed. She was in a cold sweat, her long auburn hair plastered to her clammy face. Her chest rose and fell hard with every breath she took, and she could hear her heart thundering through her ears.

Thoughts raced through her head as the memories of the reoccurring dream slowly faded. This was a dream that she had started having two years ago, back when she was 20. Then, they had only occurred about once every other month, always waking her up like this. As time wore on, the dreams had increased, up until they had occurred every night, never giving her a chance to get good sleep.

They had been very vivid dreams, but she never could really remember them when she woke up. This had both displeased her and made her want to claw out her hair.

That wasn't all. She knew it was about a guy. A guy that made her feel everything that she ever wanted to. That much she knew.

It wasn't just a dream, though. Every time she woke up, she felt a great sense of loss. Like her life was incomplete. Her heart thumped for him.

The thing was that she didn't know why.

Why did the man in her dreams make her feel more, when she had a loved one that she loved? He was just a figment of her imagination, a ghost that was nothing.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she tried to calm her heart. Her face was wet with tears that she shed in her dream. What had caused it was a mystery to her.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath, tears welling up again. "Why can't I remember?"

Her heart still seemed to remember what her mind didn't, and she didn't like it. Who was this man that filled her dreams and mind?

It couldn't be just a dream... If it was, she wouldn't feel like this. But on the other hand, he couldn't be real... He just couldn't.

Arial looked at her alarm clock, only to see that it was five in the morning. Darn. She usually woke up at six.

Sighing, she attempted to untangle herself from her cold sheets, cursing when it took forever.

In the process, a nail was broken, and a toe got stubbed. Warily rising from the bed, she couldn't help the sadness that still racked her very soul.

"I have to get out of here..." Arial groaned, rubbing her forehead. Slipping on a green sweater and a pair of sweats over her shorts, she searched for her shoes.

When she found them, she slipped the flats on, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

She had a boyfriend, and thought that it was pretty serious. It did, however, pale in comparison to how she felt about the man in her dreams.

The air was brisk and the cold rejuvenated her skin. It was just what she needed. Her heart still pounded through her, something bothering her.

The sky was dark, a hint of light showing off in the distance. The town that she lived in was a small one that had an agenda.

There was a certain time when everyone went into their houses, and a certain time when going outside in the morning. For Pete's sake, everyone had the same precise time for the three courses of the day.

It irked her in an unimaginable way. She usually stayed inside, even though she really didn't care what anyone thought of her. There wasn't a law that prohibited you from taking a stroll anytime you wanted, but it was like an unsaid rule that everybody agreed upon.

Lost in thought about the short mysterious man that invaded her dreams, she wasn't thinking about where she was heading. Usually, she would tell someone about the reoccurring dreams, but whenever she had tried lately, it felt wrong.

As if it were some secret that only herself should know. Like somebody would steal him away if they heard what little she knew about him. Who knew? Maybe they would be like her if they heard it.

It was all just a big ball of confusion to her. Thinking about it too much caused her head to pound softly, right along with her heart, which had calmed down since she last thought about it. Thinking about it, she laughed.

As if her boyfriend would want another guy. In fact, it made her laugh pretty hard. She came to an abrupt halt And stood still. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, alerting her to a pair of watching eyes.

"You know," a rough male voice called out in a low voice, "I think that the people have the right idea when they suggest that you should stay inside at night."

Arial whirled around and stood with her fists up in a defensive position. "Don't you dare try anything on me." She growled in a warning voice, stepping back slowly.

This man was a stranger. But at the same time, he seemed familiar. Granted, it was still dark out, but that fact alone didn't silence her warning bells that were going off. His voice made her hitch, and at once, she knew he was something that she had to keep an eye on.

The man shuffled out of the corner, the street light shedding some light on him. He was still mostly shrouded in the shadows, as if he didn't want her to know what he looked like fully just yet. "Don't you worry. I'm not going to hurt you at all."

She gave a humorless laugh and said "yeah right. What is your name?" She paused, taking a second to observe his silhouette. He was rather short, but he seemed to be a man. "State your name and what household you come from." She demanded, lowering her fists a little.

"I'm not from around here. My brother is staying at the inn here, right along with me. The townsfolk gave me the advise not to stray too far outside."

His voice made her shiver, though it held no sign of hostility or smugness of a killer or mugger. It sounded eerily familiar, and at the same time, she couldn't recall ever hearing the low and scratchy tone that his voice made. It both chilled her to the bone, and delighted her. Yet she still remained calm. Her heart fluttered. "Then why aren't you there with him?"

He stepped feared her, more of his profile being shown. "I could ask you the same thing, miss." The man said, chuckling with a deep sound.

She bristled at his teasing tone. "This is no laughing matter. I asked you first, and you better answer me."

He stopped, and although she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel them boring into her, like they were piercing her soul. It gave her multiple feelings. "Would you tell me your answer if I told you mine?" He asked carefully, shuffling from one foot to the other.

She took an intake of breath and answered, "maybe."

He stood there silently for a moment, as if he was observing her. A moment later, the answer came. "I couldn't sleep. So I'm out here. You?"

She let her fists fall to her sides as she strained to see what he looked like. Why did he seem vaguely familiar to her? Why did this question keep bouncing around in her brain? She felt both at ease, and wary at the same time. "Same."

"I'm going to step out, and I don't want you to throw punches at me, okay?" The stranger told her, taking a slow and cautious step towards her.

"I won't... as long as you don't try anything." The words were meant teasingly, but she made them sound like she wasn't messing around. She wanted to get back at him for poking at her earlier. Odd but she wanted to do so. In reality, she felt like she could trust this man. She also felt as if she already knew what he looked like before she even did.

"No promises." He played along, taking the final step into the light, taking the breath out of her.

She knew this man. She had never seen him in her whole entire life, and she sure as hell never caught a glimpse of him from any distance. Of course it wasn't because of previously said things. The lean build of the man, the strong yet compact muscles that rippled powerfully as his fists clenched and unclenched. His piercing almost gold brown eyes, and the dark stubble drawn across his strong and angular jaw. The arch of his cheekbones, and his stance.

Other than his hair, which was short, the man that stood in front of her was the man of her dreams. Literally, he was the man that plagued her dreams every night. The dreams that woke her up early in the mornings. There he was, in flesh and blood. No wonder why he felt so familiar. "No way."

The man took a step backwards, startled by her words. "Yes?" He asked in a calm voice, like he hadn't just jumped a second earlier. His laid back attitude felt familiar too.

She said nothing, only able to stand there and stare at him, with a dumbfounded look sitting upon her pale face. The realization made her want to run up to him and embraced him, and a part of her wanted to hightail it out of his presence.

They both stood there, gazing at each other, as if sizing up an opponent. He looked like he wanted to do something too, but was as stuck as she was. A million thoughts ran through her head as the feeling from her dreams became reality.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" She asked. Her face burned red as she said the words. It was random, and her own question surprised her. Her heart thudded loudly. He could probably hear it.

"Sure." When she only looked at him, not a move made, he shifted to the other foot awkwardly. "I have nothing better to do. Might as well do something productive."

Arial took a step towards him, confidence suddenly swooping down, crashing right into her. Without asking, she looped her arm through his, his outdoorsy smell a compliment to her nose. "The nearest one os over here."

Without a reply himself, he lowed her to escort him in the direction of the small diner that he had come across earlier that day. A thought occurred to him. "Are you going to ask me my name?"

She flushed again, pulling away. "Sorry about that Mr., um-"

"Kile. Just Kile." He said, chuckling again, "yours?" Kile took her arm again, continuing then on their quest to the diner.

"Arial." She was mentally slapping herself for not introducing herself before marching up to him. She made a fool out of herself, and she hated it when she did that. Kile. That was a grand name. Yet it felt wrong in her thoughts, just as it would surly coming out of her mouth.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Arial." He seemed to have had to force out her name, like it was acid or something.

They had reached the diner by then. He rushed on ahead and held open the door for her. "You first, milady."

The words had been harmless enough, but they had struck a nerve in her. She was now frozen in ace, unable to move due to a memory enveloping her brain.

In the memory, she was wearing a green dress that felt smooth against her body. Her hair was now below her butt, and she had a bow and arrow slung around her waist. A power surged through her, and she felt light. Upon her head was a crown thing, she felt taller than the man who stood in front of her.

He was the man in her dreams, the man who stood with her in the reality that she wasn't currently in. This one was shorter than her, which contrasted to how she was shorter than him in reality. A cloak surrounded him, and his long curly hair reached just below his shoulder blades. His hands were caked with mud, and many others like him stood behind him. A sword was sheathed and slung across his hip, and his boots were brown and scuffed. He wore dark clothes, and his eyes seemed to look into her soul.

"Thank you for all you have done, milady." The man said, taking her hand. With it, he placed something in the palm of her long and slender hand.

She gazed down upon the smooth rock with words carved into it. It was his good luck rock. Her eyes shot to his, her heart thumping erratically, sadness burning through her chest. "But-"

"For you to remember me." He replied, cutting her off before she could say the rest. He turned around, heading to his people.

She wanted to fall onto her knees, wanting nothing more than to go with him. But she had her duty.

Someone grabbed her arm, jolting her out of her state of mind. Blinking rapidly, her vision focused on Kile, who looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, his touch sending jolts of sensations up and down her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a memory." She shook him off and went to find a table, rattled by he strange memory that strangely doubled as what she felt her dreams were. Was that her remembering her dream?

She had to sit down, so the first empty table she came to, her butt was plopped right I to the seat nearest her. Her mouth was dry, and one thought settled in her brain. She had a boyfriend, and she only knew this guy for about fifteen minutes, and was already head over heels for the guy. She felt like she was cheating. She wasn't, though. She was just having coffee with someone she just met.

How could she have these feelings for him? What feelings did she feel for him, exactly? When the waitress showed up, Arial ordered a cup of coffee with bacon, eggs and some toast.

Kile ordered the same thing, but he kept his coffee black, where she sweetened hers. He seemed to ask no more questions about her episode, as if he could read her mind.

"So, what does this town do, besides do the same thing?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. Just boring stuff." She didn't feel like talking, and no words were apart of that. She couldn't form coherent words. "Where did you come from?"

He fiddled with the hem of his jacket, waiting a moment before replying. "Everywhere." He stated.

"And that would be? Anywhere specific?" She honestly wanted to know.

"Around the mountains." He didn't seem to want to talk about himself either. They continued to make small talk until the food came. The small talk interested both of them more than it should have, and enjoyed each other's company. Her emotions were out of control, she held them in.

The silence that came with the eating of the food seemed right. No awkwardness was involved, and by the time they were done eating, she was a goner.

By then, the sun had came up, and the streets were being filled with people.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Arial, but it seems that I need to get back to my brother." Kile got up as he said those words, holding out a hand to help her get up.

She took it, enjoying the rough feel of his hands on hers. The thought about her having a boyfriend had popped up multiple times, and she continued to have that thought. She brushed it aside. They were only meeting as friend. It wasn't as if this was a date.

"I have things to do too." She replied, lingering in his hands warmth. He was as tall as she was, and she enjoyed it. They just only looked at each other.

"I guess I'll see you around. How long will you be staying?" She asked, walking out of the diner with him.

"About a week. See you around." He smiled a little, turning to leave.

She did the same, but was stopped by a hand around her arm, and a voice. "When can I see you again?" His tone was fast and brisk. Eyes bored into her intensely, as if her answer was life or death.

"I have a boyfriend." The words came out of her mouth before she could think. She was both relieved that she had that out of the way, and scared of what it night do to the friendship that had just started.

He only blinked. "Not what I asked."

Her breath caught, and she said the first thing that entered her mind. "Tonight. Same place, same time."

He nodded, and then just like that, he was gone, walking off in the opposite direction of her.

She watched his profile fade away as

she thought. She couldn't wait until tonight. She felt as if she had known him forever, compared to the couple of hours that she actually had met him in

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't even know it was going to be that long of a chapter lol. Please leave a review, fave and follow. Please, if I messed up, tell me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for the reviews and other stuff! Please keep them coming! I enjoy this story I'm writing, and I hope you are too. I have a schedule that I have developed. I will update Saturday's, Sunday's, Tuesday's and Fridays. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything mentioned in here that belongs to others. Only my characters and ideas. **

Once back at her house, Arial jumped in the shower. She turned the heat all the way up, loving the feel of the hot water as it lessened the tension in her muscles.

A smile was on her face, and her heart wouldn't stop fluttering fiercely. It both surprised her and made her want to hide away. It was almost unbelievable, as if it were a dream.

The whole situation seemed surreal once she thought about it. It couldn't have been a real encounter, could it have been? Her face lifted towards the ceiling, the water pouring down her face, through her hair, and onto the shower floor. The drops were heavier than the ones that were sprinkling from the shower head.

The part that made her doubt it was just another dream was the fact that although the memory wasn't as vivid as it was when it happened, it didn't fade completely like after her dreams.

She could remember every detail, no matter how fuzzy the image was. In her dreams, the only thing she could remember, and remember vividly, was Kile. Not the Kile that she met earlier, but another one.

Even this Kile that she met today was a fuzzy image. That made the idea of her meeting him more palpable.

The name still sounded wrong. "Kile." Nope, the name didn't form well on her lips. She shook her head, splashes of droplets hitting the curtain and wall. Lathering her hair with shampoo, she scrubbed vigorously, thoughts still swarming her mind.

What was that memory that popped into her mind earlier? She racked her mind for it, but the memory was fuzzy, and she couldn't quite remember all of the details, like she could with the actual meeting.

What had conjured up that memory? And why did it seem so important to her? A knock sounded at her bathroom door, bringing her back to the present. Her movements had since ceased, and her long arms were dangling by her side. The water was turning cold, and she immediately called out. "Landon?"

Th soft answer came shortly after. "Yes. Hurry and get out of the shower now." There was a pause. "Have you forgotten the meeting that I have scheduled with my father for lunch? It is imperative that we aren't late."

Arial sighed, finishing her hair. Once the conditioner was put in and rinsed out, she scrubbed her body as fast as she could. She had forgotten the meeting. "I'm almost done." She said, turning off the now cold water.

She grabbed her fluffy goal and warmed herself with it, drying off. She dressed in the same outfit that she had put on earlier, and walked it of bathroom.

Landon was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door, his long blonde hair draping over his shoulder.

She grimaced as she looked at it. Why in the world did he have to insist leaving it long was the best choice? He did look great, but it was getting old. His look of disapproval didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Yes?" She asked, staring right into his blue eyes. She was aware that her hair was still wet and unbrushed, and that she didn't have any makeup on.

"Your hair and outfit." He pointed out, looking her up and down, seeing the rest of her. His eyes crinkled as they roamed over her choice of clothing. "Could you change into a better shirt?"

She only nodded, not in the mood for arguing. They have had a lot of that lately anyways. Walking past him, she went to her room, going to her closet. It was better to just comply than say something about it. She found nothing wrong with the green sweater. It was decent. She found a grey skintight shirt with a v neck and threw it on.

Her hair came next. She didn't dry it, but she did brush it and put it into a ponytail. Her green eyes were tired looking, and the purple bags under them were apparent. Arial didn't mind that. That's one thing that she wouldn't do for Landon.

Walking back out, she didn't see Landon in sight. This irritated her. She loved him, and felt a weird connection to him that was special. Kind of like Kile, but less eerie.

Yes, Landon, she felt, had a long connection to her. They had only known each other for two years, right around the time when the dreams started. Like Kile, still, she felt as if she had known him longer than she actually had.

That was what made her fall in love with him. Suddenly, a thought was retraced. In fact, the first dream had been right when she had met Landon. One look, and that night, it happened.

Arial was knocked out of her trance when she was jolted into the wall behind her, a body pressing flush against hers. It took her a moment to realize who it was. It was Landon. Right as that entered her mind, his lips pressed against hers, her falling into the movement with ease. It still didn't calm her thundering heart. It made it quicken.

Just as she was getting into it, he pulled back, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I love how you did as you were told." He grinned his thin killed smile that she found charming.

Her irritation was now diminished, and she just chuckled at his antics. It didn't bother her because she was still feeling his touches.

Arial loved how he was always a gentleman when it came to opening doors for ladies. It was one of the many reasons that she fell for him. All the good outweighed the arguing that seemed to get more and more frequent.

He bowed as she went past. "Thank you!" She giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

"No problem, milady." He laughed back, hurrying to open the car door for her.

Her smile faded as the memory of the early morning flooded back to her. The man who dominated her every dream, and those words. Why, all of a sudden, did she feel like she did something wrong? She felt vile and sick.

At the same time, she didn't. It felt right, and brought a different smile to her face. This was a different feeling. One that she couldn't explain.

The driver door opened as Landon got in, and slammed when he was seated. The car ride was silent as they drove to his dad's house.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked, bringing her back.

Arial looked at him with large eyes, startled. "Nothing is wrong." She said. She cocked her head to the side. "What would make you think something is wrong?"

He bopped her in the nose, smiling. "You're out of it today. You look as if you haven't slept." He knew when something was wrong with her, but at this moment, he wasn't going to press the subject.

Without another word, they made their way into the large house, that had three floors. His dad was rich. Owned a line of businesses.

The meal itself was tense, and she didn't like it. She knew his father had a distaste in her, and she felt like it had always been like that. Like the other two, this man seemed familiar. He knew her, but it went deeper than that.

"Why don't you look well, Arial?" His dad asked, blonde hairs as long as his sons. He said it with a sneer.

"Dad, she looks beautiful." Landon said in a warning tone, draping an arm over her shoulders, kissing her on the head.

"Right." Thanders, Landon's father replied, letting the word hang in the air. It put some emphasis on what she confirmed. He turned around, walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. "This way."

Arial started to follow, but was held back. Landon forced her to look at him. "Don't mind him." It was the millionth time that Landon had told her this, and it was drilled into her. He gave her a quick kiss, and started to walk forward, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

She enjoyed the comfort of his clothed arm. He was the type of person to wear long sleeved man shirts, as she loved to call them, and dark jeans. The shirts defined his muscles. They were compact and firm to the look and touch. His shirt today was grey.

Snuggling closer to him, she ignored the subtle dirty look that his father was shooting her. Thanders had an air about him that made him seem big and important. It intimidated her at times.

The sight of the pizza almost made her drool. She couldn't wait to dig into it. As they got their ices and sat at the table, things were down to business. "Have you set the date yet?" Thanders asked, making Landon groan.

"Dad, not this again. Why?" The look he was shooting his father was an embarrassed one.

Arial felt uncomfortable. Shifting in her seat, she fumbled with her fingers. She had an idea of to what this was about.

"Because you are getting old, and to be frank, this is embarrassing. Do you see any of my friends with single children?" The look was sharp.

"It shouldn't matter. Let's talk about what we came here to discuss." Landon demanded, avoiding the subject.

Why was he? Those thoughts brought on questions, which occupied her time as they discussion was turned towards business.

Did he not love her? That wasn't it. She knew he loved her. The. What was it? Consumed by the thoughts, the ending of the visit came by unnoticed by her.

"Ready to go, Arial?" Landon asked, holding out an arm for her to take, which she gladly took.

"Looks like you caught an airhead." Thanders said under his breath, walking to put he pizza away.

She was led out before anything else could escalate. It was t that she was an airhead, she wasn't. It was the simple fact that she never could get a full nights sleep, and her thoughts during the day were occupied by her dreams also.

"Sorry." Landon apologized, but Arial didn't have it in her to answer.

She did anyhow. "Let's just go get the shopping done."

She couldn't wait until the day ended. This had drained her more than she cared for. And he did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about not updating like I said I would… My internet quit working for a bit for some reason that I don't know why, so yeah. I should be getting back on schedule now. Sorry again. Anyways, thanks for the amazing number of people who like this. I'm really grateful for your support. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by like it usually did: long and slow. The only moments that seemed to go by fast were the parts when Landon gathered her close and showered her with kisses. They had just arrived at her home, right around nine at night.<p>

Arial made her way out of the car and turned to Landon holding up her hand. He was about to get out, but she wasn't in the mood for that. "Stop. I can go up to my door by myself right now. Love you!" She quickly shut the door before he could respond, and all but ran to her door, waving him on.

She sighed as he did so without any arguments. Honestly, the day went way better than usual. No fighting was involved, except for that small quarrel about which dress she should get for their next meeting to his father. Arial ended up winning, getting a dress that showed a little something.

Landon had wanted her to get a longer dress that showed no arms, and didn't cling to her body. He didn't want his father to think any more lowly of her. With that said, anger flared up in the pit of her stomach, and the feeling made her want to rebel. So, with as much zest as she could muster, she grabbed the first thing that caught her eye, and had decided she liked it.

Landon wanted coverage? Well she wanted to show him and his father that they couldn't and wouldn't bother her. So she picked out a form fitting red dress that went mid-thigh. The chest was in a v-neck, but wasn't low enough to show more than she wanted.

Sure, she wanted to show Landon's father up. But she did have modestly. The dress was simple, despite it's revealing state. There were no riffles, and no sparkles. There were no slits, nor no straps.

As it was, was a plain red dress that didn't do much to make her seem slutty (sorry for my language. I hope you don't mind) To top it off, she was going to wear green slippers with it! Yes, green slippers! Of course, for the rest of the day shoes, she had red flops. Arial didn't care about Thander's opinion, but she sure as heck cared about what the public though of her.

She giggled as she opened up her front door and closed it behind her. It was funny. Her laughter continued to bubble up as she stripped off everything and found some night clothes to wear. After doing that, she brushed her teeth and her hair, and made her messy bed.

Yawning, she fell into the warmth and comfort of her bed and fell asleep with ease.

Shooting up from her bed, Arial rubbed her face. To her surprise, her hands didn't come back sweaty, nor did her face feel sweaty. Something felt wrong. Looking at her alarm clock, she swore at the time.

It was seven in the morning. Longer than she had ever gotten. What socked her the most, was the fact that she hadn't had a dream the previous night. Why hadn't she? Was it because she met the man of her dreams?

Another thought entered her mind that made her race out from her neat bed and into a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans that were well worn. Grabbing everything else that she needed, Arial was out the door and sprinting up to the place where she was to meet the guy.

By the time she got there, she was short on breath, and her skin was clammy with sweat. Looking around the best she could, most of the light of the rising sun was showing, letting her see Kile, who stood leaning against the light pole from before.

"Nice to see you, sleeping beauty!" Kile grinned, his scruff looking fresh.

Frowning, Arial reached him. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She immediately got lost in his brown eyes. They seemed to pull at her soul. Yet it still confused her. Why did she feel this way?

Laughing, the man put an arm around her, staying still. "Who said that you kept me waiting?" His eyes looked bright and not glazed like the day before.

She couldn't speak. Her mouth dangled open as Kile looked the other way, his arm tensing around her. It was barely noticeable, but she felt it. She felt it deeper than her skin. She felt it on the inside. Something was on his mind, and that was the part she couldn't feel.

The emotion that welled up inside of her made her pull away from him. What was she thinking? All those feelings could only be apart of her imagination. She couldn't honestly feel what was going on inside of him, through his head. Really, it was quite absurd.

"I think this was a bad idea." Arial slowly started to back away, a fear creeping up her spine. Not of him. She wasn't fearing him. It was at the intensity of what she felt and the thoughts that had came with it that made fear throw her around. And he did nothing. It wasn't his fault.

His eyes locked onto hers, confused. "What? Meeting me?"

Nodding her head, she kept backing up. "Yes."

"You think I'm going to do something?" It was a question. His head cocked to the side. Which made her stumble a little.

Her mind was brought to the fact that she hadn't had a dream of him the night before. Also the fact that with how he was posed at the moment made her mind go back into the dream in that moment. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams. Long hair that was unbraided and unkempt, which made her heart beat fast.

He was shorter, and when he took a step towards her, her heart jumped, and she whirled on the balls of her feet and ran the direction that she came from. The fear was pitted in her stomach, but wasn't the reason that her heart was beating twice as fast.

She felt her heart would grow and diminish her the fear that plagued her stomach, therefore overtaking her brain. It would make her stop and turn around. And run right into the arms of that man.

For her stomach doubled as her brain. The fear was Landon, and her heart was Kile.

Her brain was telling her that she had Landon, but her heart was telling her that Kile was the one.

It was crazy.

Arial didn't even know the man, and yet, she was already falling for him.

Where did that leave Landon?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is too short and too confusing. It will make sense, I promise. Thanks for reading XD<strong>


End file.
